Survivors/Cast
Meet the different groups and Clans of Shashoake Valley. Learn about their history, interactions, alliances/rivalries, and traditions. TreeClan= TreeClan cats are known for their agility and their woodlands prowess. They excel in leaping through the treetops and aerial attacks. Their camp is located in an enormous oak tree, and mostly houses queens, kits, elders, and younger apprentices. TreeClan cats make up the bulk of the Coalition's army; most warriors who are able to fight are immediately drafted. Military Status: TreeClan is part of the Shashoake Coalition, known colloquially as the Sho-Co. They are allied with LightClan against RockClan and the Union (aka the Shadow Army). However, their relationship with LightClan is strained because of their alliance with the Trackers, a group of violent guerilla scouts who often violate LightClan's ethical code. Leadership: Their leader, Owlstar, is a brown she-cat with brown eyes. She is fierce and ruthless, and will stop at nothing to defeat the Shadow Army. Her methods can be brutal. She usually resides at the TreeClan camp. TreeClan's top generals are Leopardfur, Patcheye, and Lionspots. They split their time between the TreeClan camp and military locations like Drurray Way or Mudpoint. They are expected to act on Owlstar's commands, relaying these orders to their troops. However, they sometimes take decisions into their own paws, caught between their leader's desire to win at all costs and their own morals. Villages: Because TreeClan has such a low civilian population--the majority of their cats are soldiers--they do not have any direct villages in Shashoake Valley. Most of their non-fighting cats live at the camp, guarded by select warriors and presided by Owlstar herself. |-| LightClan= Undoubtedly the most mild of the three Clans, LightClan cats primarily want peace restored. Their main camp, the LightClan Embassy, is where peace talks and conferences are held, since their territory is least prone to volatile battles. After TreeClan cats, LightClan cats compose a large part of the Coalition army--however, they are not known for their fighting skills. Military Status: LightClan is allied with TreeClan against the Shadow Army, as a part of the Shashoake Coalition. However, Stonestar disapproves of Owlstar's more cruel methods, including her recruitment of the Tracker guerilla scouts. LightClan often acts on their agenda, and TreeClan does the same, which makes it harder to present a united front against the Shadow Army. Leadership: Stonestar is a dark gray tom with gray eyes. He is the brother of RockClan's leader, Brookstar. This, along with his less violent nature, makes him very angry with Owlstar for her cutthroat methods. His first concern is winning RockClan back from the Union; he wants peace, not utter destruction of the Union. Because they are not known for their fighting skills, there are no LightClan military generals. However, they are given three seats on the military council, where they meet with the TreeClan generals and discuss fighting techniques, regardless of the fact that they are not on-field fighters. The three LightClan representatives are Troutstrike, Pebblewhisker, and Violetfur. They are often the voice of reason and calm when the TreeClan generals get carried away. Villages: LightClan has a large civilian population, which Stonestar worries about constantly, since it could prove as a vulnerability. Waller's Trench - Located between Emerald River and Shasoake Sea, Waller's Trench is a peacable, small community--until a terrible tragedy befalls them near the beginning of the war. Waller's Trench serves as a horrible reminder of the brutality of war. Yellowhills - Though it is closer to TreeClan territory than LightClan territory, the population of this village is mainly LightClan cats. Since the war, it has mobilized to provide hospitals for the wounded, large storage areas, and boarding places for troops. Some of the villagers want to help with the war effort, while others resent the Coalition's constant demand of their resources and time, especially since they are relatively nonviolent cats who don't believe in the Sho-Co's often terrifying methods. This leads to a lot of arguments with their neighbors: the cats of TreeClan and Drurray Way's inhabitants. |-| RockClan & the Union= RockClan cats value strength and unity, which led them to join the Union when Lord Vector and Lady Valrune first attacked the Valley. RockClan and TreeClan were having a border dispute at the time, but no one expected RockClan to go as far as to side against the Clans. The Union's ultimate goal is to take down both the other Clans and establish a rule where Lord Vector is supremely in charge. Leadership: Brookstar, leader of RockClan, is an unlikely-looking small she-cat with pale sand-colored fur and large blue eyes. She is the sister of Stonestar. Lord Vector is the leader of the Union, widely referred to as the Shadow Army, and determined to have all of Shashoake Valley under it. He is focused on TreeClan and LightClan, knowing that if they fall, no one else can stand against him. He uses RockClan cats to enlargen and strengthen his army. His mate, Lady Valrune, was taken captive by a daring group of Coalition soldiers at the beginning of the war. She is presumed dead. Top generals of the Shadow Army include Bast, a former Negoui she-cat, Travers, and Sandpelt, the only RockClan general. Villages: The Shadow Army is infamous for Tarsyn, a military intelligence and torture center. It is located by the Death-Pit, where all manner of horrors are rumored to be located. Tarsyn is right beside the group of rocky mounds where RockClan's camp is located. |-| Trackers= The Trackers are a group of guerilla scouts enlisted by Owlstar to be an unexpected militia to weaken the enemy. Despite technically being more or less on the same side, many Clan cats look down on Trackers, considering them savages. This resentment is returned by many Trackers themselves. Military Status: The Trackers are technically part of the Sho-Co, since they are allied with TreeClan (but battle with LightClan regardless). Under their previous leader, Maverick, many Trackers committed heinous crimes and were put on trial for them by the Clans. They were shipped away to Isle Moormount (the jail) or killed, and some Trackers still resent the Clans for this, despite their shaky alliance with TreeClan. They also resent the fact that no Trackers are given seats in the Clans' military council, though Casper is allowed to give his opinion occasionally. Leadership: The Trackers are currently led by an unusually young cat: Casper, a white tom with one blue eye and one brown eye. Their prior leader, Maverick, was known for his murderous temper, and he led the Trackers to commit all sorts of atrocities. Casper killed Maverick and took over, and he does his best to keep the scouts fierce without violating his code of never harming the innocent. Villages: The guerilla's base is Mudpoint, which is often used as a headquarters for the Coalition. Though not as notorious as Tarsyn, the cats at Mudpoint are very unforgiving of enemies. Mudpoint is also where younger Trackers, known as cadets, are held while not training. A guerilla soldier is considered a cadet until he or she makes his or her first kill. |-| Negoui= The Neguoi are a tribe who make their home in a far reach of the Shashoake mountain range. Their home, a large plateau, is only accessible by the Shashoake Pass through the mountains, or through a treacherous path called Skeleton's Ridge. Military Status: The Neguoi are usually unconcerned with the issues of the Clans, though their help would be appreciated by the Sho-Co. They resent both the Clans and the Union, and refuse to get involved as long as they are not threatened. Leadership: Their leader is Wolf's Cry, a thin gray she-cat who is also Bast's sister (back when Bast was known as Coyote's Howl). Wolf's Cry is fiercely loyal to her cats, and hers only. |-| Redscouts= The Redscouts are an often problematic group of cats who live in Horizon Hills. They make their living in the trade of Scarlet, an intoxicating berry that is the most wanted drug in the Valley. They have a small camp, as they are a relatively small group of cats. They are led by Sven, a blue-gray tom with large green eyes. |-| Renegades= The Renegades are what the criminals of Shashoake are called. They live on Isle Moormount, the island prison where offenders are kept. Category:Survivors